Black Pierrot
The only character that is non-playable and not to be taken from a Tarot card, although he is playable in SNES version of Magical Drop II, the Black Pierrot is the embodiment of shrill-voiced death. He is a tiny little guy and smaller than Lovers. Black Pierrot dresses all in black in what appears to be a parody of a jester's outfit, and wears a black "X" on his forehead. In the SNES version of Magical Drop II, he can be unlocked and play as him by defeating Empress without continuing and he will appear as the "true" final boss to be challenged. By defeating him, he will become a playable character and his icon will appeared above Empress at the player select screen of 1P puzzle mode. There is no way to play as him but performing a glitch in Magical Drop III, and only the best Magical Drop players can challenge him. If the player keeps his / her score high and stick to consecutive wins without continuing near the end of the game, Black Pierrot might challenge the player before the battle with Tower. Even the best players have a lot of difficulty beating him without continuing, due to his unique ability to teleport his clown to any column at will. After losing to him and use a continue, the player can still beat him on his stage. Black Pierrot has recruited three backup singers since Magical Drop II. In Magical Drop III, His outfit doesn't change at all when palette-swapped, but only his eyes and the singer's outfits change from red to purple. During the ending of Magical Drop II, Black Pierrot will take off his hood and show his afro. This was also shown in Magical Drop III when the player accomplishes 1P vs. CPU mode on the hard difficulty setting of challenge mode. Black Pierrot returns in Magical Drop V as a playable character. In E3 2011 he was confirmed by being on the character selection screen rather than performing a glitch. Although he was absent in Magical Drop F due to the first appearace of Burnz. Animations Stand Animation Black Pierrot stands with his hands at his sides, grinning menacingly. Combo Animation 1 Black Pierrot clenches both fists at his sides, arcing electricity over his card. Combo Animation 2 Black Pierrot disappears, the backup singers take his place and sing a few notes. Combo Animation 3 The backup singers, already present from animation 2, stretch upward. Victory Animation Black Pierrot puts his hands behind his head and shakes his hips while his three backup singers crowd onto the card. NOTE: In Magical Drop II, his victory animation is when he shrinks himself and does a cartwheel flip. Victim Animation Black Pierrot will punch himself in the face and flies into the background. Panic Animation 1 Black Pierrot narrows his eyes and scowls. Panic Animation 2 Black Pierrot's entire face is shadowed, and the whites of his eyes disappear. NOTE: Black Pierrot grins a hapless grin. Trivia *Due to completing 1P Vs. CPU without using a continue as Player 2, Black Pierrot's stage cannot be shown due to not having an alternate color for Player 1. *Black Pierrot did not appear in Magical Drop F and was replaced with the secret character, Burnz. *Black Pierrot returns as a playable character in Magical Drop V which will be his last appearance. *Black Pierrot has the same battle intro quote as Fortune. *He was called "The Black Clown" in the ending of Magical Drop II. *The name "Black Clown" was accidentally misspelled as "Black Clawn". *Black Pierrot is one of the characters who did not have a tarot card. But in Magical Drop V, he was confirmed to have one. Gallery Black_Pierrot_0001.jpg|Black Pierrot's in-game sprite in Magical Drop II Black_Pierrot_(2).png|Black Pierrot's in-game tarot card in Magical Drop III B.L.A.C.K._P.I.E.R.R.O.T._A.L.T.E.R.N.A.T.E._C.O.L.O.R..jpg|Black Pierrot's alternate color in Magical Drop III Black Pierrot 2_0002.jpg|Three Peanut Girls making a cameo in the ending of Magical Drop II Black Pierrot 6 0001.jpg|Black Pierrot (without his helmet and along with his peanut girls) at the ending screen Black Pierrot 5 0001.jpg|Black Pierrot's Mini Icon in Magical Drop III Black Pierrot 4 0001.jpg|Three peanut girls making a cameo in Black Pierrot's stage of Magical Drop III Black Pierrot 3 0001.jpg|Black Pierrot's alternate Mini Icon in Magical Drop III Black_Pierrot_Area.png|Black Pierrot's background stage in Magical Drop III Black Pierrot.png|Black Pierrot's character select icon in Magical Drop V Pinup.jpg|Icon of a Peanut Girl in Magical Drop V Black Pierrot gallery page in Magical Drop V.jpg|Black Pierrot's gallery page in Magical Drop V BPCard.png|Black Pierrot's tarot card in Magical Drop V ﻿ Category:Characters Category:All-Around Type Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Speed Type Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Secret Characters Category:Characters who are voiced by older male actors in Europe Category:Final Boss Characters Category:Sub-Boss Characters Category:Characters who are paired up with others Category:Villains